


Unquestioned

by Trialia



Category: For All Time (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time passes, and is simply time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unquestioned

I admit, sometimes I am rather envious of my husband's extensive knowledge about the future. Sometimes I am even tempted to ask him endless questions of what will happen in the next ten years; to ask about milestones in human history far beyond that: things that I will never see and he has already experienced.

I am glad, though, that he doesn't know so much about our little family and what we'll do. Charlie has said that he wouldn't know what to do with the knowledge even if he did know; he is grateful not to have to make that choice. Profoundly so.

For all the time we have, we simply live our lives and try to reinvent the standard for 'normal'. It can be frightening, confusing, refreshing... but it _is_, and for the most part we are happy with it.


End file.
